Sasha's Shooting Gallery
Sasha's Shooting Gallery is the Mental World within Sasha Nein's mind. Points of Interest *The Crib *The Pillars *The Shoe Boxes *The Generator Background Sasha Nein's mind is rather controlled and empty, composed of a white cube with interesting black patterns, in which everything is stored. The entire level takes place on this one cube, and Razputin is able to walk on each side as if the cube was a planet. On Raz's first visit, he is trying to earn his Marksmanship badge so he can use PSI Blasts. However, due to the circumstances of his parents coming the next day, and the fact that Sasha said he should get it in three weeks, he practically breaks the scale of how many Censors come onto the field, and accidentally starts breaking Agent Nein's well-controlled world open and showing parts of his memories, such as his apprenticeship to his cobbling father and the almost-nonexistent memories of his deceased mother. After several attempts to PSI blast the holes closed, and each time opening up another part of Sasha's mind, all of the censor outlets are contained. Unfortunately, this causes some of the censors to merge and form the Mega Censor, a hulking mass of flesh and censorship. After crushing Sasha and comically getting him to stick to the Mega Censor's stamping weapon, Raz must defeat the censor by blocking the censors that come up and heal it, then pelting it with PSI blast after PSI blast, until it finally collapses. Agent Nein then gives Raz his full Marksmanship badge, on the promise that the events mentioned be forgotten from the both of them. Upon returning to Sasha's Shooting Gallery via the Brain Tumbler, before Sasha is kidnapped, he explains that the censor leaks were all part of his plan to make Raz a better PSI Cadet; he said he would have done the same thing himself at Raz's age. The Mega Censor, he said, was the one hiccup he did not plan. Upon returning again to his mind, this time after the kidnapping, while he does not make an appearance in his own mind (due to it being manipulated and away from his body), he is confused as to why he is in his state. Raz promptly says he'll give him some mental activity by shooting some censors, which Agent Nein agrees to. Collectibles Figments Emotional Baggage Memory Vaults *Sasha's First Loss: On the giant crib. *Sasha's Second Sight: On the side immediately to the right of when the shoebox area is activated, next to the two towers of giant shoeshine. Mental Cobwebs Enemies *Stamping Censors *Shouting Censors *Personal Demons *Tiny Censors *Mega Censor (Boss) Trivia *This mental world has the least amount of figments in the game, with only 69. *The only Censors not to appear here are the Strongarm Censors. *Raz moves around the cube the same way he moves around the big brain in the very first screen when you turn on the game, the whole environment moves with him. *Sasha is the first mind with Censors and he informs you that they are a sign that a person is sane. This foreshadows that something might be up with Oleander, as he had none during the basic braining course. Gallery sashasshootinggallery_004.jpg Shasha.jpg Cube.jpg shasha1.jpg Category:Mental Worlds Category:Locations